


More than Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Powerful Harry, Soul Bond, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Draco are the best of friends until one day in second year Draco kisses Harry and a very powerful bond is set into motion.





	1. On The Train

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm writing a fanfic with both of them in completely different relationships. But I feel down the Drarry hole....... again. I'll probably go back and forth between the two. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter. That is so sad to say.

Harry sat between platform 9 and 10. He couldn't figure out how to get to platform 9 3/4. He had gotten so lost in thought that he didn't hear the woman walk up behind him but he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a tall, elegant woman. Standing behind her was a very attractive boy with similar facial features that were not obvious. Beside him stood two people. One of those two was a small girl who looked to be about 13 and what appeared to be her father. Harry looked at the woman and decided she was trust worthy. 

"Do you need some help young man?" The woman asked. 

"Yes please. My name is Harry Potter. And you are?" Harry responded, remembering to use his manners. 

"I'm Narcissa Snape. This is my son Draco," a beautiful blonde boy "my daughter Clarissa," a small girl with pitch black hair and eyes to match save for a Blue ring on the inside "and my husband Severus. " a tall man with dark eyes and hair. 

"I was trying to find platform 9 3/4 but the big oaf that dropped me off here didn't tell me how." 

"It's simple. We just go through this wall. " The boy, Draco, spoke up. He had pointed at the wall that said '10'.

They went through and after they got in and Narcissa said bye to Harry and her children and husband (he was the potions teacher). When they were on the train Severus promised to see them later and went to sit with the other adults. Harry asked Draco if he could sit with him, getting a "yeah." in return. 

"Drakey!" Was what Harry heard when Draco opened the door of a compartment. A girl with a pug like face jumped at them. Draco didn't have time to catch her so they all fell. Draco between Harry and the girl. For some reason Harry didn't mind Draco on top of him. 

"1: don't call me that Pansy, you know I hate it and 2: get off of me. You're really heavy. " Draco said in a strained voice that was clearly fake. 

"No I'm not. Ooooooo who's your friend Drake?" Pansy said while getting up and helping up Draco. Draco turned and helped up Harry, sending jolts down his arm. 

"This is Harry Potter, Pans. " 

"AWESOME."

INTERMISSION

Harry stayed with Pansy and Draco for the rest of the trip. A few more people had joined them. There was a girl with bushy brown hair named Hermione, a nervous looking boy named Neville, two girls that were apparently friends named Susan and Hannah. Just as they were getting into a rhythm in their conversation the door opened and an ugly boy with atrocious orange hair and too many freckled to be healthy opened the compartment door. 

"I'm looking for Harry Potter. I'm supposed to be friends with him." He looked around and apparently saw Harry's scar. "Hey why are you with these freaks." 

Harry and Draco both smirked at the same time. The made eye contact and couldn't help their laughter. "The only freak in here is you carrot top. " Harry said regaining his composure. This made the compartment break out into laughter. The ginger seemed to make a growling noise in his throat. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco, presumably because Harry was famous and it would look bad if he did it to him. But before he could even open his mouth to say a word his wand snapped in half. 

"I suggest you don't do that again Weasley." Draco said, his tone dangerous. Harry had the same dangerous look on his face. Weasley looked terrified. Probably because no one touched his wand or took out their wand when it snapped. That meant that someone in the compartment must have done it with their mind. He quickly left and everyone just went back to the conversation but Harry sat a little closer to Draco.


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his new friends are surprised when the sorting hat makes its decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed my mind about them kissing in second year. It will be in first year but they are still considered bonded because I need them to be. Also I'm not going to be too harsh on the Weasley bashing. Don't worry any Weasley lovers.

Harry walked with Draco on one side and Hermione on the other. To the boats that were supposed to take them to the castle. They got in a boat with one of Draco's friends, Blaise Zambini. Him and Hermione seemed to get along really well. While they were talking, Harry and Draco started a conversation themselves. 

"So you were raised by muggles?" Draco asked incredulously. 

"Sadly. I knew I didn't fit in but I didn't know it would be for a reason as great as this." Harry answered. 

"Maybe my mom and dad would let you stay with us for the breaks. You know, if you want to." Draco offered in return. 

"I would love that." Harry grinned.

They made small talk and enjoyed each others company until they reached the castle. They walked up to the castle doors and as they entered they caught sight of an older woman with black hair clipped up into a bun. She stood so straight Harry got a pain in his back just looking at her. Oddly, so did Draco but neither of them said anything, making what would happen later even more of a shock. 

The woman started to talk about the houses and the sorting but didn't get very far until Harry and Draco both zoned out. Hermione and Pansy found this strange but ignored it for the time being. 

They walked in to a grand room full of clapping students. The woman, that had introduced herself as Minerva Mcgonagall, brought out a battered hat that sang an odd song. 

"The embodiment of each house found this year, quiet down as all must hear, Hufflepuff the house of the loyal and hard working, Ravenclaw where those with a love of learning dwell, Slytherin that despite its bad reputation is quite swell, and last but not least Gryffindor for the noble and couragous." The hat stopped singing but as Mcgonagall opened her mouth to start the sorting she was interrupted. "This year we have some very important changes coming about. I need some people to come up here as you are very important. I would like to see Hannah Abbot, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Pansy Parkinson. These people represent each house. Slytherin going to Ms. Parkinson, Gryffindor for Mr. Longbottom, Ravenclaw for Hermione Granger, and Hufflepuff to Ms. Abbott. But there are two people in this group that represent all of the houses and most importantly, Hogwarts. That would be Harry Potter and his bonded, Draco Malfoy." The whole school was in a stunned silence. The six people called by the hat stepped forward slowly. Harry and Draco kept shooting each other glances but neither of them were upset with the new information. They barely knew each other but they felt like they had been friends for years. 

"What is this? You can't do that." Came a sudden shout from an older man with a beard that seemed way too long. Behind his half moon glasses there were blue eyes full of barely concealed anger. 

"Dumbledore. He's the headmaster." Draco whispered in Harry's ear when he saw the curious look on his face. This action sent chills through Harry's thin body and he was barely able to hold back a full shiver. 

"Oh, but I can Dumbles. This is my school. These children are special. They were be treated as such or you will regret it." The hat said loudly and with frustration. Suddenly Harry made eye contact with Dumbledore and felt something in his mind. Draco seemed to notice what was happening as he grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards him quickly. Harry stumbled and Pansy was just barely able to stop him from falling. 

"What was that about?" Harry asked him irritably. 

"Dumbledore was trying to get in your mind. My dad warned me not to make eye contact with him because he liked to snoop in other people's heads." 

No one seemed to notice what had just occurred And for that they were grateful. 

After the sorting, professor Snape conjured a table in the back of the room. He told them that this was temporary a d if they wanted they could have friends sit with them next meal. He also assured them that they would have rooms. They tried their best to ignore all the whispering and staring. Looking at these people, Harry was confident he wouldn't be dissapointed with the outcome of that night.


End file.
